


Родительское собрание

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о том, как сложно быть отцом эльфийской принцессы, любящей полуэльфа/человека (нужное подчеркнуть), и как важно вовремя применить советы, полученные от отца другой эльфийской принцессы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родительское собрание

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько вольная трактовка возможностей Ока Дракона в мире Кринна и палантиров в Средиземье.

Если бы эльфийские вельможи королевства Сильванести узнали, каким могущественным артефактом обладает их правитель — Лорак, Беседующий-со-Звёздами — они бы зареклись считать себя перворождёнными. И даже, пожалуй, уступили столь почётное звание драконам. Ибо наличие драконов в другом мире представлялось сомнительным, зато благодаря имеющемуся у Лорака артефакту — Оку Дракона — присутствие где-то в отдалённом уголке вселенной других перворождённых было фактом.  
Получив Око Дракона в своё распоряжение и благополучно забыв о том, как именно оно было украдено, Лорак вознамерился стать не просто владыкой всех эльфийских земель на Кринне, но и очистить мир от скверны, то бишь — людей и иже с ними. В пресловутые «иже с ними» попадали все остальные расы, не являющиеся эльфийскими, и как-либо связанные с людьми. Драконы, конечно же, были исключением, в силу своей уникальности и полезности: Лорак всё мечтал о возращении тех великих времён, когда драконы почитали и уважали эльфов, а не спали глубоким сном, забыв о перворождённых, как сейчас.  
Око Дракона, позволявшее при правильном обращении контролировать драконов Королевы Тьмы Такхизис, было досконально изучено и описано Лораком в специальной книге, содержащей сведения о могучем артефакте. Казалось бы, что никаких секретов у Ока больше не существует, пока в одну далеко не прекрасную ночь Лорак не услышал странный голос, доносящийся из артефакта. Посчитав, что к нему обращается сущность Ока Дракона, эльф приготовился услышать великие секреты того, как правильно захватить мир или, на худой конец, свергнуть Королеву Такхизис. К его немалому удивлению из Ока донеслась странная околесица, произнесённая, похоже, на древнем сильванестийском, из которой Лораку удалось разобрать только: «Убери лапы от Палантира, невежа! Это может быть опасно!» и «В самом деле, Гэндальф? Вот видишь, как хорошо, что я его подобрал. Ты, верно, обронил его где-нибудь в Гавани».  
Первой мыслью Лорака было выбросить Око и забыть о его существовании. Вторая мысль почему-то была о кендерах с их страстью «случайно» подбирать «потерявшиеся» вещи. Зато третья мысль настойчиво посоветовала попробовать пообщаться с голосами из Ока. Ей Лорак и последовал, о чём впоследствии жалел и не раз: ибо знать, что ты владыка — истинных перворожденных, и обнаружить, что таких истинных в другом мире куча — две большие разницы. И даже общение с эльфами из этого мира, именуемого Средиземьем, не утешило расстроенного Лорака: да где это видано, чтобы владыка Сильванести оказался каким-то там авари, ни разу не видевшим Валинора? Беседующий обиженно считал, это просто уму непостижимо!  
В отместку Лорак старался с перворождёнными из Средиземья лишний раз не общаться, прибегая к странному способу связи только в крайних случаях, а Око было сокрыто ото всех, кроме разве что любимой дочери — Эльханы, ибо даже у великих владык были свои слабости.  
Посему неожиданный вопрос тайно прибывшего к нему другого эльфийского владыки, Солостарана, носящего титул Беседующего-с-Солнцами, застал Лорака врасплох:  
— О, мудрый родич, не соблаговолишь ли ты поделиться со мной дивным артефактом, имеющимся в твоём распоряжении?  
Подавив желание срочно снять с должностей всех ближайших советников, и пытками выведать, кто именно из них ухаживает за его единственной дочерью, Лорак осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Но родич, о каком именно артефакте ты ведешь свою речь? Не могу уразуметь.  
— Об Оке Дракона, — откликнулся Солостаран.  
— Право же, родич, я не совсем понимаю... — начал было Лорак, чтобы выиграть время.  
Солостаран прервал его взмахом руки, что само по себе было неслыханным нарушением эльфийского этикета, не терпевшего поспешности, грубости и прямых ответов.  
— Оставь свои возражения при себе, родич. Мои сведения почерпнуты от самого Астинуса, я знаю, что сей артефакт у тебя, и какой силой он обладает.  
— Но зачем он понадобился великому Солостарану, чьих магов привечает Конклав? Ведь, чтобы управлять Оком, мало иметь...  
— Да не хочу я им управлять, Лорак, — вновь перебил Солостаран, наплевав на церемонии. — Мне поговорить надо, понимаешь?  
— Через Око? — удивился владыка Сильванести. — Но с кем? И по какой причине?  
— Думаю, тут надо начать с самого начала, — вздохнул владыка Квалинести. — У тебя ведь дети есть?  
— Ну да, дочь.  
— И у меня дочь. А не напомнишь ли ты мне, водятся ли в твоем королевстве полуэльфы?  
— Исключено! — вскинулся Лорак. — Как ты знаешь, родич, мы боремся за чистоту эльфийской крови! Мы даже Кит-Канану его диковатых эльфов так и не простили! Даром что около двух тысяч лет прошло, мы всё помним!  
— А мы, увы, нет, — вновь вздохнул Солостаран. — В этом-то и проблема: имя под боком полуэльфа, в один прекрасный день ты рискуешь обнаружить свою дочь, требующей именно этого полуэльфа. И не просто так, а в красивой упаковке и у алтаря. Да еще и в кратчайшие сроки. В противном случае, ни тебе спокойной жизни, ни полуэльфу. А он у нас, Э'ли его раздери, темпераментный, нервничает, бедняга, ночей не спит. Человеческая кровь, сам понимаешь. Та еще напасть!

Владыка Элронд считал себя достаточно умудрённым жизнью полуэльфом, чтобы удивляться. Однако появившийся безмятежным осенним утром в Ривенделле маг Гэндальф Белый смог не только удивить Элронда, но и основательно озадачить. Так что впоследствии полуэльф не раз жалел о своём поспешном решении пригласить мага в гости: может, если бы отправил его прямиком к своей тёще в Лотлориэн, меньше проблем бы было?! Хотя этикет бы не позволил такого глумления над традициями: всё-таки гость, да и старый соратник к тому же.  
— Как давно ты видел палантир из башни Эмин Берайд, что расположена в Серой Гавани, владыка Ривенделла? — спросил маг, неспешно расхаживая по одному из многочисленных залов замка Элронда.  
— Какие странные вопросы ты задаешь в столь ранний час, друг мой, — удивлённо заметил Элронд. — Я увезу его в Валинор, когда настанет час отплытия. Дотоле он мне неинтересен.  
Гэндальф неспешно подошёл к окну, несколько минут полюбовался открывшимся видом, словно собираясь с духом, а потом резко обернулся и, нахмурившись, промолвил:  
— А должен быть, ибо то, что я сейчас поведаю, способно изменить все твои представления о мире. Да и мои тоже.  
Последовавший затем рассказ и был той причиной, из-за которой Элронд вскоре навестил Серую Гавань и забрал оттуда палантир, спрятав его от греха подальше в Ривенделле. Все-таки не каждый день можно услышать столь необычную историю, произошедшую с Гэндальфом Белым.  
«Как ты, думаю, знаешь, Элронд, палантиры, или как их ещё называют, видящие камни, были созданы Феанором для того, чтобы позволить их владельцам связываться друг с другом и видеть практически любую часть нашего мира. Однако, из двадцати восьми их осталось лишь семь. Другой вопрос, что использование палантиров приспешниками тьмы в последнее время было столь частым, что я начал сомневаться: а с благими ли мыслями создавал их Феанор? Да не о том речь.  
Палантир, находящийся в Серой Гавани, не связан с другими и показывает только море. Потому я никогда и не уделял ему особого внимания: ну лежит себе в башне и лежит. А тут получилось, что мы в Бильбо заехали в Серую Гавань и посетили одну из башен Эмин Берайд. И Бильбо, будь он неладен, умудрился палантир стащить: то ли с кольцом перепутал, то ли пошутить решил. Кто его знает, мне этот паршивец так и не признался. Пока я его отчитывал и решал, как незаметно вернуть артефакт на место, тот внезапно засветился, и мы услышали некий голос, удивлённо лепечущий что-то на квенья. Я, честно говоря, был столь потрясён, что не прислушивался и смог разобрать лишь отдельные слова: «Э'ли вас раздери» и «Такхизис, твою ж мать!».  
Первой моей мыслью было выбросить палантир в море, чтобы не искушать неокрепшие души столь странным явлением. Второй мыслью стало понимание, что единственной неокрепшей душой оказался я сам, ибо Бильбо не удивился, а попытался что-то неизвестному голосу ответить. Хорошо хоть, этот паршивец квенья не знает. Ну, а третья мысль натолкнула меня на самое верное решение — пообщаться с неизвестным голосом и узнать, что случилось с палантиром».  
По мнению Элронда, лучше бы Гэндальф воплотил в жизнь свою самую первую мысль — было бы проще им всем. Однако, маг этого не сделал, и теперь Элронд был вынужден жить с осознанием, что перворождённые Средиземья были не единственными в мире. Мало того, в другом мире, именуемом Кринном, перворождённые считали себя единственно истинными и отказывались понимать, почему они всего лишь авари, не имевшие надежды отбыть в Валинор.  
Учитывая надменность владыки перворождённых Кринна и упрямое нежелание признавать себя авари, Элронд благоразумно старался палантиром без лишней надобности не пользоваться. Да и кому на его месте захотелось бы именоваться потомком какого-то там Кит-Канана, поправшего чистоту эльфийской крови?! Такая небылица, что просто уму непостижимо!  
Посему внезапное пробуждение палантира стало для Элронда полной неожиданностью. Он вежливо поздоровался с единственным эльфийским владыкой Кринна и в не очень цензурных выражениях узнал о том, что говорит с другим эльфийским правителем, потомком великого Кит-Канана. Несостоявшийся потомок упомянутого эльфа грозно хмыкнул и холодно пожелал состоявшемуся потомку счастливо оставаться. После чего потомок, наконец, вспомнил этикет и очень вежливо попросил прощения за свою горячность, попутно изложив причину «появления».  
Отбросив неясные жалобы и плаксивые возмущения, Элронд смог чётко обозначить причину как «вопрос на засыпку: что делать, как быть и кого наказывать, если твоя дочь полюбила полуэльфа и хочет за него замуж?». Владыка Ривинделла скорбно покачал головой, вспоминая свою историю любви к жене, прекрасной эльфийской деве. Он только хотел было успокоить правителя Квалинести и потомка доблестного Кит-Канана (с этим Элронд даже и не пытался спорить) в одном лице, когда понял, почему его так трогает печаль невидимого собеседника!  
— Полуэльфы — это не самое страшное, брат мой, — вдохнул Элронд. — Поверь мне, бывает и хуже.  
— Как хуже? — удивился Солостаран. — Куда уж хуже-то?!  
— Есть, — мрачно отрезал владыка Ривенделла. — Поверь мне.  
— Это что, когда с гоблином? — ужаснулся владыка Квалинести.  
— Нет, это когда с человеком. Внемли же!

Лорак, из вежливости не прислушивавшийся к началу разговора, после объяснений о двух эльфийских королевствах на Кринне, плюнул на этикет и начал использовать свой эльфийский слух в полную силу. Мало ли, вдруг его родич возьмёт да и расскажет владыке Элронду правду о том, кто на самом деле правит Кринном, и как бездарно эльфийские народы потеряли свое былое величие.  
Посему бдительный Лорак пододвинулся ближе к Солостарану и, к своему изумлению, услышал возмущённый голос Элронда:  
— Ты отвлёкся, не доглядел, а потом раз — и он уже король, и готов весь Арнор с Гондором в придачу к ногам твоей дочери бросить. Потом хоп — и они у алтаря при полном параде, твои родные сыновья, обожающие короля, — счастливы до неприличия, а сам ты — крайний слева в пятом ряду приглашённых и рыдаешь от горя на плече древнего майа, прячущегося под обликом старого мага. И ведь никто не посочувствует, даже тёща. И не надейся, ведь тут такая партия подвернулась, настоящий король, волю эльфов в массы нести будет, а ты, понимаешь, недоволен, полуэльф неблагодарный! А то, что он — мой дальний потомок, и это инцест, ибо я настаиваю, никого не волнует. Ибо его воспитывали правильно, к трону готовили, причём с детства. Ты-то королём не стал, а он — смог. Ему и Арвен в руки! Тьфу!  
Солостаран жалостливо поддакивал, смаргивая слёзы, а Лорак передумал пытать советников. Так и быть, пусть себе ухаживают за Эльханой. Даже всем скопом: эльфы же, не полуэльфы какие-нибудь, хвала Э'ли, или, упаси Гилеан, люди. Он от души посочувствовал владыкам и поздравил себя с чистотой расы: уж принцесса Сильванести-то выйдет замуж за перворождённого. И невдомёк ему было, что великие Боги Света — Э'ли и Гилеан — уготовили в будущем Эльхане Звёздный Ветер любовь к человеку и брак с нечистокровным, по мнению сильванестийцев, эльфом из Квалинести. То ли пошутить решили, то ли Кит-Канан пожаловался на неуважение, кто его знает.

Через какое-то время после общения с Элрондом, Солостаран тайно наблюдал за тем, как избранник его дочери, Танис Полуэльф, покидает столицу эльфийского королевства. Владыке даже в какой-то миг стало жаль юношу, но он сразу же сурово себя одёрнул. Вот пусть Танис сначала королём станет, как Арагорн, а там видно будет. В конце концов, эльфийские принцессы на дорогах не валяются: они в Квалинести в вечном дефиците, поэтому за них и Арнор с Гондором отдать не жалко. А еще лучше Кринн, чего уж мелочиться!  
— Вот пострадает, а там, глядишь, и императором Кринна станет, — мечтательно протянул Беседующий-с-Солнцами. — Как там бишь говорил владыка Элронд? Правильное воспитание? Ну-ка, где мой старшенький, Портиос? Пусть пошлёт вооруженный отряд следом, а то вдруг Танис передумает и вернётся? Да и какой же император без свиты? Пусть привыкает, в будущем только спасибо скажет. Стража!!!  



End file.
